User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Nick Fanon Adventures
Yeah, Sure, You're Coding(!)'' is the first episode of Nick Fanon Adventures. Theme song '''Dude: ''Yo, Krazur!'' Jessica: '''It's Jessica, but whatever. '''Derpy: ''Yo, Beygull!'' Beygull: ''Hey, hey, hai Kayem'' *''Silence.'' ''Bagel: Uh... Kayem? Transcript '''Derpy: '''Maybe he's coding. '''Jessica: '''I'll go check. '''Dude + Derpy + Bagel: '''Okay. '''Jessica: ''offscreen He seems to be good at making a code for lying on the floor... dead. '''Dude + Derpy + Bagel:' 0.0 ''What?! *''Funeral. Bagel: ''sniffs He was the only other crat that had common sense. *''Wario clears his throat. Dude: 'He was Spoderman. '''Jessica: '''He was...uhh...good at coding! *''Bagel sobs. '''Jessica + Dude: '''He's in a better place now. *''Enter Kayem, waking up from his nap. '' 'Kayem: 'What the-- ''coffin ''Hey, you Randoms! '''Jessica + Dude: '''What? '''Kayem: '''What the hell did you immature pieces of crap do?! '''Bagel: '''Actually, I prepared this funeral. '''Kayem: '''What?! ''You?! Funeral?! What the hell is happening here?! 'Bagel: '''We thought you were dead! '''Kayem: '''I was having a nap from coding all day! '''Jessica: '''Yeah, sure(!) With blood all over you?! '''Kayem: '''That was red paint! '''Dude: '''Red paint? '''Derpy: '''It ''was ''blood. '''Kayem: '''No, it wasn't! '???: 'Yes, it was. *''The whole ensemble gasp. 'Kayem: '''What the--Weh-- '''Derpy: ''Weh''? What's weh? Kayem: ''quietly Web. *''The whole ensemble gasp. Web:' Yeah, I got a makeover. Anyway, I saw this all happen. You see... clips of what Web is describing '' '''Web: 'voice-over Kayem was tired of coding and went on a killing spree. He killed a load of users. Including Chrome. Chrome: ''flashback I'm a tomato warrior! '''Web: 'So, brung all the corpses and cleaned the bodies up. He put them in the bathroom and while trying to clean up the blood, he got tired and had a nap. He fell off his chair and kept on sleeping. ''seen So, that explains it. '''Chrome: 'ghost ''I'm a tomato warrior! ''The end. Some stuff about Nick Fanon Adventures *A video game about it. Yey. **For this I'll need changed versions of characters (not different costumes, "NFA ''versions": ***'Bagel' - Face like this: ''0.0 ''and a green hat instead of brown. ***Dude (the blue one, not his selfie) - Purple shoes, red eyes and dark blue eyebrows. ***Web - Slightly ripped trousers at the knees, slight blood seen on the head. ***Chrome - Black wires are seen throughout the body. ***'Kayem (John)' - His face is completely covered, his gun is slightly longer. ***'Wario '- His face slightly swereved to the left, red shirt. His hair is slightly bigger. ***Derpy - The picture used for Derpy will be a slightly changed version of Derpy Hooves from ''My Little Pony. His face: **..** ***Krazy - Turned into a girl (Jessica). This'll be the hardest one I think. We'll have to get someone on the case. The roster for the video game (currently) *Bagel **''SOD Bagel **Without hat **Beygull *Kayem (John) **''Qualmishness ''John **Without armour **Turret beard version (Someone can create dis) *Derpy **Uncensored (one with "derpy-face") Derpy **Yellow Derpy (I'm sure this can be created) **''Equestria Girls ''Derpy *Dude **MattBoo-faced Dude (MattBoo's face covered over Dude's face) **TBA Dude **TBA Dude *Web **Naked Web **Webbeh **TBA Web *Chrome **"In Da Shadows" Chrome (the one that KM made for "Morality Questioned," just with full body) **''SOD Chrome **Disco (rainbow, Disco Stu outfit) Chrome *Wario **TBA Wario **TBA Wario **TBA Wario *Jessica **TBA Jessica **TBA Jessica **TBA Jessica *TBA *Also, all characters in the game will have these versions: *Red version *Badly animated version *Robot version *Zombie version *Really large eyes (O_O) version *"In Da Shadows" version Here's some other stuff *Episode list. Yey. Beygull vs Chrome Dude vs Jessica Kayem vs Wario Derpy vs Web Watch Out for the Dolphins Dear K#vin Are You Feeling It, Mr. Krabs?! This is Why Your Mother Gave up on You Doctor Who? '''''Gender-Flipped Gender-Flipped Gender-Flipped Gender-Flipped Gender-Flipped/Dudeshow The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies Mmmcop Yum, Yum Nick Fanon Abenteur in Deutsch ''' '''God Lag It This is Why Your Father Gave up on You Dear K#vin Part Two Category:Blog posts